PROJECT SUMMARY A well-organized Administrative Core is an asset to a multi-investigator project, such as the proposed ?Mapping the conformational cycles of transmembrane transporters?. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Robert Stroud, will establish an internal Executive Committee composed of the Project and Core Leaders, and co-Investigators. This committee meets monthly to discuss results on a regular basis and functions to maintain synergy and focus on the central scientific mission. An External Advisory Board (EAB) will be established to provide advice on improvements in focus or changes in direction that may be needed. Compliance will be monitored in monthly meetings and reported on a web site accessible to the project team and NIH staff. A full day Annual Meeting is described in detail where progress is presented to the External Advisory Board and NIH Personnel. The EAB will be given full notes and slide copies prior to the meeting. An Administrative Support Committee will perform all administrative work for the program, including accounting, budgeting and reviewing expenditures, and clerical and editing tasks. The Administrative Support committee will organize regular monthly meetings and the annual review meeting. This Core will prepare required progress reports and maintain the Resource Sharing requirements.